


All along the watchtower.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, Dean-Centric, agnst, major character deaths
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Dean alla morte di Sam ci è abituato. Conosce il sapore della disperazione che una volta, sempre una di troppo, l’ha invaso, lasciandolo senza fiato, lacrime e fame.Con Castiel, con Crowley, è diverso.





	All along the watchtower.

Dean alla morte di Sam ci è abituato. Conosce il sapore della disperazione che una volta, sempre una di troppo, l’ha invaso, lasciandolo senza fiato, lacrime e fame.  
  
Ha provato cosa volesse dire andare in giro, vagabondare senza una meta, pregando qualcosa, qualcuno nella quale fa ancora fatica a credere, nonostante abbia conosciuto Chuck e lo abbia toccato più di una volta. Sempre in cerca di pace e redenzione o vendetta e sangue contro chi gli ha tolto l’unica persona sulla quale ha potuto contare dall’inizio.  
Se potesse disegnare il suo petto, se ne avesse la capacità e le sue mani non fossero troppe dure e sporche di sangue, mostrerebbe a tutti un foro tra i polmoni e il cuore, con i bordi slabbrati, che sembra allargarsi ogni volta che qualcuno tenta, invano, di portargli via suo fratello.  
  
Con Castiel, con Crowley, è diverso.  
  
Razionalmente Dean sa che un giorno lui e Sam moriranno, che la loro vita terminerà, perché è il corso naturale delle cose ed è anche cosciente che dovunque finiranno, Paradiso o Inferno, non sarà una passeggiata. Ma ha sempre avuto la speranza, no la _sicurezza_ , che il giorno in cui sarebbe successo avrebbe lasciato quei due nei loro involucri di carne e anima, ancora giovani come la prima volta che li ha visti, a litigare per la troppa aria condivisa e ad unirsi a fronte comune contro chiunque sarà abbastanza stupido da sfidarli.  
  
Non ha mai concepito uno scenario, si rifiuta di farlo persino adesso, in cui _loro_ sarebbero morti prima di lui.  
  
Ha visto morire troppi esseri immortali, lui stesso ha posto fine alla maggior parte delle loro esistenze, ma Castiel, e lo stesso Crowley, gli sono sempre sembrati protetti da qualcosa di mistico. Qualcosa che gli ha permesso, tutte le volte, di tornare in piedi e non mollare.  
  
(Se potesse contare le volte che ha avuto paura di perdere Castiel, e anche se non lo ammetterebbe ad alta voce nemmeno sotto tortura, Crowley probabilmente un muro di tacche non basterebbe. L’importante è sempre stato che la paura è svanita, perché Castiel è tornato, ha risposto al telefono o si è semplicemente teletrasportato in giro per l’America e Crowley ha fatto la sua apparizione nei momenti meno opportuni. Sono _sempre_ tornati a casa.  
Ma non questa volta.)  
  
Dean rimane immerso nel fango fino alle ginocchia, il corpo di Castiel davanti a lui e quello di Crowley in un altro mondo, in un’altra dimensione.  
(Stupidamente pensa che non avranno nemmeno la possibilità di seppellirlo.)  
  
Piange poche lacrime silenziose e promette, a suo nome e a quello di Sam, che uccideranno Lucifero o ci tenteranno finché l’ultima goccia di sangue scorrerà nelle loro vene.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono ancora in negazione di quello che ho visto nella 12x23, ma ho le mie teorie che mi salvano per la s13.  
> Primo lavoro in questo fandome e primo in non-so-nemmeno-io-bene-quanto.  
> Non betata.
> 
> Have a good day!  
> Rei


End file.
